mangafoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Discord
Character Name:'Discord '''Universe Name:'My little Pony:Friendship is Magic 'Status in regards to the plot:'Villain 'Tier in the series:'Top Tier,the second strongest being in the series is powerless before him 'Gender:'Male 'Powers and Abilites: '''Super strength,speed,durability,immortality,reality warping,teleportation,BFR'ing of others,transmutation,mindfuck,time travel,shape shifting,telekinesis,heat resistance(can casually tank 15 million degrees for hours),time manipulation,force fields,gravity reversal.can enhance objects to increase their durability(Celestia enhanced a rope to be able to pull the moon without snapping),illusions,can empower other beings,can turn himself and other things intangible,can bring inanimate objects to life,can summon other creatures. '''Destructive Capability:'At least Star System level+likely far higher(a much weaker being produces this kind of energy casually every day,he also moved the sun at FTL speeds while warping the entire planet without showing any signs of effort) 'Speed:'Massively hypersonic+(mach 1250+),possibly FTL 'Intelligence:'Very clever and manipulative,but he gets easily complacent and overconfident if he is sure of his victory. 'Stamina:'Hasn't shown any limits or any kind of fatigue despite warping the whole planet and moving the sun and the moon,the former at FTL speeds 'Durability:'At least Solar System level+(likely higher seeing as we have seen this kind of durability from a much weaker being) 'Race:'Draconequus,spirit 'Occupation:'Troll god,god of chaos,Fluttershy's stool 'Range:'His magic can reach as far as the Sun '''Weakness: Toys around with the enemy.Overconfident. Accuracy:'Hasnt shown attacks that would require accuracy.Presumably high from feats done by much weaker beings '''Standard Equipment:'None '''Noteable Techniques: -Chocolate rain -Sun juggle-Moves the sun at FTL speeds -Want it,Need it spell.When used by a far weaker being it was capable of making an entire town fall in love and fight over a doll -A spell that turns a being into shadows and then banishes them.It was used by a much weaker being to make an entire city vanish. -Mindfuck by suggestion,touch or though a spell.Discord was able to make others think they were dogs -A time travel spell.It doesn't go too far into the past and it only lasts for 1 minute -Age manipulation,turning one into either a baby or an old man. - Reality warping. Freely changing living/inanimate matter/surrounding environment (including gravity/weather etc.) into anything he wants. As a God/Spirit of Chaos - happens constantly wherever he goes every time he's on-screen. -making clones of himself, though this might be a form of illusion -immunity to The Stare, which is a ~submission ability that Fluttershy uses to make others do what she wants - http://youtu.be/qD-Vz2SWjF8?t=6m50s .. The Stare is this - http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Fluttershy#The_Stare -briefly time-travelling himself + someone else (or at least the spirits since they seem to be transparent/ghost-like there) to the past and back to witness something that happened ~half an hour ago - http://youtu.be/JvRvuF6ET1I?t=22m44s -brainwashing/changing personalities - used on Fluttershy and on many residents of Ponyville (some started thinking/behaving like they were dogs etc. - http://youtu.be/JvRvuF6ET1I?t=33m53s) - something like advanced shapeshifting/toonforcing - he can do whatever he wants to his own body, including taking the head/eyeballs off (throw them on the ground and then remake the body around the eyeballs and rise up), can change into a moving stained glass window figure, a bunch of talking butterflies or balloons (some examples - http://youtu.be/JvRvuF6ET1I?t=8m / http://youtu.be/qD-Vz2SWjF8?t=6m21s / http://youtu.be/JvRvuF6ET1I?t=14m57s / http://youtu.be/JvRvuF6ET1I?t=18m ) - make someone see a rock as a diamond via ~hypnosis - http://youtu.be/JvRvuF6ET1I?t=17m17s Other:'''Most of his feats are powerscalled from much weaker beings. '''Battle History in The Arena: Notable Victories -Dragon Ball Z -Toaru -Final Fantasy 7 -Fairy Tail Notable Losses -Arceus(Pokémon) Category:Character Profile Category:Cartoon Character Profile